Red
by AnnyLiliCris
Summary: And if the king had brought soul Minato and Kushina to Soul Society ? Well, not everything is perfect ! There has to be problems such as the loss of memory ! They simply had to meet in another life, was a incabavel love! Kushina/Minato
1. Chapter 1

The night Namikaze Minato and Kushina Uzumaki died, the shinigami decided to do something different instead of sealing to the Namikaze boy soul.

Everything had been confusing at first, he had been summoned by a human, not just a human, but a ninja.

Looking at the bijuu in front, he immediately understood.

Then the boy was thinking of sacrifice? In fall? Maybe he wanted power for themselves. It would be very foolish if that.

But he saw the love they felt, the man and the red-haired woman near him, love the place, love the boy in front of them, were pure souls.

He decided that the two, yes TWO, deserved another chance, not in this world. But in another perhaps? In another dimension.

With that in mind, he saw the boy to sacrifice for the good of all - a beautiful attitude, in fact -.

Definitely, he, King Soul, would give a second chance for them.

Not here, but in Soul Society.

Namikaze Minato had no idea what had not happened, when he saw his life force going though, its certain death, he had not imagined waking up in a ... what was that? Rukongai.

But he had no idea what that meant, he was confused. He wanted his son, his post as Hokage, his village, and above all, he wanted his wife, the love of his life.

But no matter what he did, where he sought no one was there.

And he began to learn things about his new life (he not was actually alive), the days were passing slowly.

Your mind tormenting him with memory, his heart ached, DRUG, he wanted his son now, his wife, his home.

Whether that time looked like a spoiled child asking for something that may not have parents.

He was in what they called District 47, a horrible place, but from what he had heard, not one of the worst.

And that made him think, Kushina will survive? Or it would be somewhere around here? A place worse than it maybe?

Months were passing, Minato met new people, one old lady was helping him to live with death, their past and present knowledge were screwing, blending, was happening he was afraid, Namikaze Minato was beginning to forget , face, voice, sensations, feelings, of his past life.

Everything was not passing a blur on his head, and he tried, tried VERY handle every last bit of memory he had left, until ... He did not come any more.

Until ...

Until he forgot everything completely.

Until he did not know what he was trying to remember.

Until he could not remember his son.

Until he forgot the love of his life.

Until he forgot Uzumaki Kushina.

Run, run, run ...

A blond boy was seen passing, the moonlight came to the appearance of a fifteen year old at most. He wore a beige kimono, blue eyes traveling from one side to the other.

Minato passed quickly by the stalls in the streets, a man cursing behind him, a small sense of remorse grew on his chest before he smashes it down, he needed it, damn it, he was hungry! This man would never catch him, Minato practically flew with the wind, it was like an old friend.

Quickly turning a corner, Minato was slowing to a stop in front of a small house and slid the door open. "Obaa-san, okaeri!" She was not really his grandmother, he had met a little after coming to this world, she had helped immensely.

A weak voice was heard, "Tadaima, Minato-kun."

Minato went straight to the only room, his food forgotten on the table, she looked so weak. His OBAA-san was lying on a mattress, his skin was old, she was sick. "Obaa-san, this better?" Kneeling beside her, Minato held her hand for a moment.

"Minato-kun" cough, cough "You know I'm not going to improve dear." She gave a warm smile at him, remembering the day she saw him for the first time.

_Flashback:_

_Kikyo calmly walked toward the forest, his eyes scanning everything around. She might be old, but did not go down without putting up a good fight._

_Listening sound of footsteps, she turned quickly, had a boy there, stopped, confused. A mane of blond hair on his head, face seemed someone of 13 is 14, but his eyes were someone much older, showed loss, pain, grief._

_If it approaching as quietly as she could, she touched her shoulder. The boy turned to her with a frightening speed, his face coming distrust, suspicion._

_"All right, dear?"_

_And with just that question, it gave rise to everything._

_Oh, she knew he still remembered his past, but from experience, she also knew it was good to forget all this, to why none of this would return. Then she tried to put other things on his head, stories of soul Society, shinigami, souls, how life was, she saw the way he clung desperately the memories, but eventually he forgot everything._

_It was the best for him._

_Flashback: end._

Minato pretended not to hear that particular comment, he wanted no part of it now. "You better go to sleep OBAA-san, I'm going to lie down now. First I eat. "

As he walked to the kitchen, deep down he heard a soft and weak voice say "Still hungry, Minato-kun? That reiatsu. ".

Shaking his head, Minato sat down to eat. He knew he had reiatsu, much, probably. But something about this energy made him evil, brought him vertigo, a feeling of deja vu without size, gave headaches think about it for a long time, it was as if something wanted to come out, and never came. Interesting, that whenever he thought about it much, he dreams of a fox, but it was not a normal fox, was a fox tails NINE, Minato sincerely proud to be intelligent, but nothing he could think would hit with it.

After eating, he kept the leftovers and was slowly for your mattress, next to his OBAA-san.

Once your eyes fell closed, Minato was sleeping.

And seconds later, came the dream, but for once, it was not with a fox.

_Dream:_

_It was very windy, trees were scattered all over the place, hurricanes vibrated at different points, in front of Minato, after a long time, he finally saw what was making everything._

_In front was a dragon, but not a dragon any, was huge, magnificent, a light blue color, Minato had never seen anything like it._

_He opened and closed his mouth as if I was trying to speak, the winds were becoming increasingly powerful, the leaves of the trees flying in his eyes, Minato raised his arms to protect themselves._

_Then all was silent until ..._

_**"MINATO"**_

_Minato's eyes widened, lowering his arms he saw much closer dragon than before. "CAN YOU HEAR ME?"_

_He just nodded numbly._

_**"MY NAME IS ...".**_

_"What? I- I can not understand you! "Minato heard a little voice in your head," become a shinigami. "That voice, that voice was his OBAA-san!_

_**"MINATO, WAKE UP!"**_

_Dream end._

He rose at once, breathing heavy, sweating.

Looking at his grandmother, he felt desperate to not find it anywhere, reiatsu particles flying around the room, spreading. His grandmother, her sweet grandmother.

_Obaa-san._

**"Become a shinigami."**

_I will fulfill!_

It had been a month, a month since my grandmother died her, a month since he enrolled at the academy shinigami, and today was the first day of class.

Minato would lie if said he was not excited. Going through the corridors near the gym shinigami, he had a happy smile on his face, making some girls sigh.

When he was about to enter the academy, someone bumped into him, said person quickly got up playing a quick "gomenasai".

Looking up, he can only see one thing that made her heart flutter, Minato's eyes widened.

The girl who had beaten him, was running in front, long red hair flying behind her. _A blond man and a red-haired woman jumping in front of a giant fox, protecting your child. Long red hair flying through the air, a claw entering both bodies_. She turned to glance at him, giving time to see its purple eyes.

Minato was completely stunned.


	2. Chapter 2

_His__mouth__was__twisted__in__an__own__smile__,__he__turned__to__her__.__"Minato__,__Namikaze__Minato__.__"_

_And__again__if__he__had__turned__only__b__ackwards__for__one__second__,__he__would__have__seen__the__face__ofKushina__one__will__transform__in__a__grimace__._

{1}

"I want very much 13 enters in the division! They say that the Taichou is simply incredibleand everything is a really comfortable one, but also it does not seriate badly to stop in thedivision eight in everything! Or perhaps in the fifth one, are the taichous of there alsoincredible even, well that to go for the room would be legal? Does the one who minds ifthose animals it has prejudice count the doctors, they do not manage to see that they arethese "without battle skills" that saves the life of many people? That is simply ridiculous. . . "For the small time that Minato had passed with Miyako link that it came to realize that shewas expressive and that he was liking to speak, very much. What was not a problem ineverything being that he likes to hear, and she was presenting to him things that he still hadnot noticed.

And also, Miyako was simply a gust of fresh air on this day, after having those strange feelingswith Kushina, and a totally theoretical classroom, she almost was making it forget all that, itwas a presence tranquilizer.

Speaking on his classrooms, he really had to begin to try to pay attention, to be flying in thisway be not good for him. What had to have lunch? He was keeping really hunger, hmm. . .

"And what do you find Minato?" Taken away abruptly of his thoughts, Minato felt way blamedbecause of tuning it without wanting.

"I want to go to division 10, but I never really thought about it." He replied uncertain, a shy smile forming on his features, hoping she would not notice that he was not really listening to what she was saying. Miyako did not seem impressed at all with your little performance, it simply raised an eyebrow as if to say, "I know exactly what you are trying to do" before - for luck Minato - let it go, and return to the subject " division. "

"Oh, well, division 10 has a great captain also you know, I know my clan! Shiba Isshin. "She smiled proudly.

The pride in his voice brought another smile to the face of Minato, he was already warming up for Miyako, and he felt a little sorry for the loss of your OBAA-san. "If he's anything like you, it must be great!" OH MY GOD, OH MY GOD, OHMYGOD, OMGOMGOMGOMG ... He had really said that? Out loud? Minato felt his face once again gaining heat, turning a pink increasingly going to the red.

Miyako looked at him for a second, his words suing in his mind, it was not really too much nothing in what he had said just that to see the cheeks of Minato going blush, his own cheeks began to heat up.

The short time she had practically speaking - unilaterally - with Minato, she could see that he was the kind of person that wherever he goes calling people to him, almost the same as honey draws bees, he had charisma, by the way every girl turned to him to go through the gym running, and she had realized by now he was a pansy, exactly the kind of guy who would blush every word could even insinuate something, and that would feel guilty of little things, just the kind of friendly face for most anyone even consider not be his friend, the kind of guy who probably can allies without the same sense, it might even be taichou one day, who knows. Isshin-sama had always said she was too observant for his own good.

He kind of reminded of Kaien, this aura he exudes and everything.

Oh, she had seen him looking at Kaien in the room, she just did not understand why that troubled look, Kaien probably had done nothing for him - it just was not the type - and it was only the first day of school, you could not even time. Or maybe it was the redhead? What was her name again ... Oh, Kushina, that. His stomach twisted in jealousy, it's not like she liked Kaien, no, she did not like, not at all ... Ok, maybe a little, but even so, he had made friends with Kushina so fast, Hunf, not she did not like Kushina, she liked! It was just great to be near her, but sometimes jealousy was stronger.

Returning to focus on man blushing in front, she asked, please, your face to cool logo.

"Ern, yes it is really great, maybe a little eccentric at times... But it is great!" And as if to prove she gave him a cheerful smile.

And they looked at anywhere if not themselves, a completely strange moment. Minato stop until the moment with an awkward cough, "Oh, hey, you, um, could go to lunch with me, what do you think?" Her cheeks going red in seconds.

**{2}**

Sure, sure, that Kushina and Kaien would be there.

The mere sight of them made the Minato fist shake, it just did not understand what were these impulses. He was to have waited it right? It was the only restaurant near the gym.

And of course, Kaien just had to know Miyako.

How he did not think of that, they were in the same clan. And his grandmother still called genius ... pff.

One arm was extended above the head of Kaien, he was waving madly to Miyako, "Sit here Miyako-chan! And her friend. "

Kushina was just looking for the newcomers curiously, his eyes studying, and Minato could not lie and say I was not apprehensive to see those eyes on him, studying him.

When all were well accommodated, a silence filled the table, everyone is looking as if seeing it for the first time.

"Hun, I'm happy to meet you?" The phrase Kaien just more like a question than anything else.

But it seemed that was enough to pull Kushina of his trance, "Yeah! It's very nice to meet you, dattebane! I mean, Miyako-chan I already know now ... "And she turned to Minato, and honestly, it never felt so nervous in his life when those eyes connected with his blue. Smiling cheekily at him, she asked through insecure: "... Minato, is not it?".

He was so completely lost in his eyes, and hair, oh, the hair was beautiful, red and alive - he just wanted to pass your hand over it - it took to respond. "Huh? Ah, yes, "Getting your hand will nape, he scratched smiling shyly.

"And? What you want to be? We've known each other, talk about you Minato-san! "Kaien said brightly.

"I never thought about it actually, but if it is to speak. I want to be taichou, taichou the tenth division. "He hoped disbelief sigh of laughter, perhaps a zombação. But all he got was Miyako with a smile on his face, as if thinking "I always knew" and with a touch of "I believe you will get" a Kaien support smile, and finally, Kushina had a nostalgic look on his face, a small smile playing on his lips, looked like a very good memory. But at the same time she was well, his face darkened in confusion, before opening a smile that made her heart reeling.

"This is a great Minato-kun dream. I myself, for example, want to be taichou the second division. "

And more images reach the head of Minato.

A red-haired girl in front of the class.

"I want to be the first female Hokage!" His cheeks puffed and red.

"-Division 13, one this good lieutenant for me." Kaien was speaking before all turn to Miyako. Suddenly he was very self-conscious of eye pairs in them, especially a pair of blue-gray particular.

"Ep! Division 13, um, third place would be good for me. "

And Kushina then looked at her with fire in his eyes, saying it was to Miyako "defend women, and help over the world achieving the highest posts" or something.

Minato and Kaien exchanged a look of amusement.

No there noticed, but this little exchange began a friendship that would last forever.

Always.

**{3}**

Months passed quickly, Minato had risen in its category, he had managed to climb some rooms. Shunpo and kido were simply the best, it was not bad in others, but these are what stood out most, was familiar in these forms, like he was hugging a friend long lost.

Kaien and he had made a bet to see who can graduate in one year, and of course, this annoyed the hell women's small group.

And speaking group ...

"We Miyako-chan! You should know better, you live in the same mansion he! Come on, ttebane. "In a few days would be the birthday of Kaien, and of course they needed a gift, Kushina had pulled the buy early, more lively than anyone can be at six in the morning. And as he was just a good friend, he came to them, has nothing to do because he has a crush on Kushina of Rukongai size, no, had nothing to do.

"You also do not know for a while also Kushina-chan?" Minato asked his eyes scanning the stores. They were having a little problem on what to buy, nothing looked really good.

Kushina won a red tone in her cheeks, "Ern, yes, but still!" She snorted. "Do not change the subject Minato."

They continued walking through the shops, occasionally stopping at any of them, but in the end, never bought anything.

As he was returning a scream was heard, everyone had stopped instantly to look at what else.

Minato approached the woman who was on the ground near a hut, she was crying - crying, to be exact - the hand on his face.

"Lady, all right?" He gave the most reassuring smile he could.

"No," She paused for a moment to a sniffle, his eyes going from meeting with Kushina and Miyako a little behind him. "My husband, he-" sniffle, sob, "He betrayed me!" The cry was strong again.

Minato was totally uncomfortable, he looked for women in aid,

Miyako quickly and closer, bending down to eye level of women, soft and well-chosen words.

He got up and went for Kushina, she was beautiful, his hair had grown even more, and was now in a high ponytail, the tips by going to your hip.

Kushina turned to him, a feather on her face. "And that's why, I'll never get married."

It hurt.

Hearing those words was like a punch in your gut, but he tried not to, she always said things like that, and always hurt the same, just not sure seemed those words.

"Not if it's with the right guy?" He asked hopefully.

She looked at him a little, his face thoughtful, before breaking into a small smile. "Maybe ..."

This gave hope to Minato.

Kushina grabbed the arm of Minato - this eyes widened comically - and pulled him toward Miyako now free woman. Kushina's cheeks had turned pink to have these conversation. "We will look for gifts, ttebane."

**{4} The end.**


	3. Chapter 3

{1}

POV Kushina:

Kushina threw herself into the arms of a Kaien looking very surprised, she hugged him tightly, his arms wrapping around Kaien's torso, this forgotten in the arms of Minato, "Congratulations, Kaien-kun.".

Kushina loved Kaien Shiba, not in a romantic way, it was his brother, a brother she never had.

She remembers what it was like before I met him - not with memory, that on any given day his memory simply left a void being left behind in his head, but Kushina remembered the feelings - it was all so sad, empty, confused. She tried hard to survive, but people would not let her, her hair it strange - bright red, like fire - it strange his tic - dattebane - in short, it strange you completely, but she could hide how he felt perfectly.

Until she met Kaien, was on a night half lit by a full moon, a boy had called tomato and she was hitting him - all had messed with it, and this kid was the last drop - until a hand hit his head, causing her to turn at once, your face will put into a scowl for anyone else - in this period of time she turned around, the boy who was picking ran - and mentally prepared for more jokes.

But that did not happen in front had a higher boy she, a giant smile on his face, his hand was in his head rolled down his hair, he lifted a lock. "I like your hair."

These words brought back memories, memories that she never knew you had. These same words being spoken to her, but for a different boy. Blue eyes flashed in his mind.

She liked Kaien des from the first moment she saw him, - his words just helped to like it - of course she resisted first, maybe he was just playing with it not? But he began to help her, to teach her, showed things she did not know, brought a cheerful and smiling inside it - a side that was so familiar -.

Kaien was his security point, your anchor, your floor, your best friend.

She trusted him with his life.

And for a long time was like that, only she and he, to Miyako Shiba arrive.

Kushina liked it, it was good to talk to someone who spoke as much as she. And Miyako is so soft and tender, and was upside down to Kaien.

Kushina knew Miyako like Kaien, she never admitted it, but the way she looked at him spoke more than a million words. But Kaien was too dense to even consider.

And even though she knew Miyako, she never really was with them, so it was only Kaien and she once again.

Minato to appear, it was so quiet and peaceful, smelled peace.

He was the only boy to tinker with it that way, from the moment you set eyes on him when dropped, she felt different, as if something inside her had waking up.

She can not help but feel uncomfortable with its proximity to Miyako, and when he appeared at the restaurant she tried to refrain from making a face and covered his features with curiosity. And just hearing his dream did your body release a memory so nice, his body had completely relaxed.

It had been a strange friendship, happened so fast, who knew? She, Minato, Miyako and Kaien.

Minato was approaching more and more of it, and instead it feel like pushing him away, she wanted him closer.

She did not know why, she remembered that always said he would never marry, always seemed so wrong to think of getting married, but whenever Minato mentioned about marriage, and Kushina imagined with him, she thought so right.

Your body sometimes acted willingly, she had random impulse, as if it were actually normal make them, for example, hold the forearm Minato, or when they are sitting she always sat next to him. It was as if she was used to it and had forgotten, left only muscle memory.

Letting go of Kaien, she looked at him for a second, before turning to Minato, reaching out to the present.

{2}

POV MINATO:

Kushina and Miyako were running back and forth, quickly organizing everything.

It was to be a surprise party, and they chose the clan Shiba as local, were all Shiba's there, Kuukaku, Ganju, Shiba-Taichou, some cousins and other students of the academy who spoke Kaien.

He was finishing study, tomorrow would be the test to accept in one of 13 divisions, and he wanted to be prepared. Suddenly feeling a dark aura, he swallowed hard to see Kushina in front of an angry expression on his face. "Minato, what are you doing?" She put her hands on her hips, the gift that was in his left hand now perfectly balanced in the crook of his arm, seemed an angry mother with her son. "You should be helping, you will pass anyway," She pulled the notebook he was previously trying to hide from view.

"Matte, Kushina-chan!" He nodded nervously, "I irei-".

And then the door opened, and Kaien looked at all those people looking as confused as can be.

And Kushina turned to him, his angry expression fading in a flash, before she put the gift in his hand and threw him screaming "Kaien-kun congratulations!".

Looked a lot like the scene he had seen on his first day of gym, she means embracing hanging from his arms. And again he had the same feeling, his stomach squirming in jealousy, - why now he knew it was jealousy, from the first moment he had seen he knew he was completely in love with her, and just two days ago he conformed addition, only when Miyako found.

_flashback:_

_"You like Kushina." So simple and straightforward._

_Minato choked on air, her hands going to his chest. "W-What?"_

_"You like Kushina" Seeing the mouth of Minato open to protest, "it is no use saying that no, I know you do."._

_They stared at each other, before Minato was going in different shades of red in his face, and Minato nodded._

_Miyako hit palm loud, his face turned into joy, and she started laughing. "Well, you seem to have such bad luck like me."_

_"Hm? Why? "He cocked his head to one side._

_She looked at him for a moment, "Why, I like Kaien and you like Kushina" Letting out a sad sigh, she looked at the ceiling. "And we have to say Kaien not even look in my direction, and Kushina completely opposes the idea of love and get married, it is easier to say you love me than saying it to you."_

_End of flashback._

This had left him discouraged and resigned, of course. But he would not give up yet, she sometimes showed sign that liked back, that thought of him, not now that he admitted to himself that he was YES in love with the temperamental redhead.

Minato out of his thoughts when he saw the woman of his thoughts turning to him, hands outstretched. Looking at the present, he handed and saw her give Kaien, a smile splitting his features.

"Congratulations Kaien." Miyako approached him, her cheeks blush and going to Kaien turning a light shade of pink.

Minato smiled satisfied, he could not think only in Kushina - for her, he had different thoughts - but here was his family, his friends. "Hey, Kaien, congratulations."

Kaien turned to him fast, and they gave a quick, manly hug.

After that the party continued without problems, they were enjoying the last time academy students - Of course they would go, they knew. -.

Minato was sitting at a table, Kaien and Miyako were half drunk, silly smiles on their faces as they danced around the room.

Kushina calmly walked to him. "Hey, Minato, I think I'll cut my hair, maybe-"

He was walking faster than she could finish the sentence, taking a lock of her hair in his hand, he was closer to her than usual, their noses an inch away from each other.

"No!" He blushed for his outburst, looking into his eyes. "I like your hair."

Kushina's eyes widened, the image of Minato and a boy of his memories becoming one.

She froze staring at him.

Memory after memory into the mind of both the fingers of Minato brushed Kushina's face lightly, tickling.

_"I like your hair."_

They were closer, becoming sharper images in your brain.

_"I love you, Uzumaki Kushina."_

Kushina raised his hand, leaning against the hand of Minato, their hands linked.

_"I love you too, Minato Namikaze."_

They looked eagerly, taking each face view of each other, the longing flooding the heart of both, all that had happened after their deaths were totally completely erased from their minds.

_"Thanks Minato, for everything you did for me. Please save save Naruto! "A great fox nine tails destroying everything._

Tears were gathering in her eyes, how could they have forgotten something?

_"I love you Naruto, your father and I love you so much. I love Minato. "_

_"I love you Naruto, I love you Uzumaki-Namikaze Kushina, thanks for making me the happiest man in the world."_

_Two bodies hit the floor around a small, they were dead._

"Shina-chan?" A strangled whisper came out of the mouth of Minato.

"Minato-kun." And when their mouths were about to play in a kiss full of longing and love, two people entered the middle of both arms being placed on the shoulder of each.

And in that small moment, his eyes disconnected all gone, all the memories that had returned leaving.

The eyes of Kushina and Minato that were so bright faded quickly, leaving an empty feeling of confusion.

And then, both fainted.

{3}

"-NATO?" Hands were shaking the "Minato?"

Blue eyes opened coming face to face with the worried face of Miyako.

"Huh?" She let out a sigh of relief that he did not know he was holding.

"Finally!" She shouted suddenly, "You passed out of nowhere, before it was all right, you were very close, you know? I and Kaien just embrace you and then poof, you fell, and were now trying to wake you, only that did not move, why the hell you even fainted? "She finished with a sigh to recover the air, before turning to him, Minato could almost see question marks floating above his head.

"I- I do not know hm, waiting for you?"

Miyako raised an eyebrow at him, "Yes, you, you and Kushina.".

You and Kushina, and what Miyako had spoken before? They were close, Minato felt his face heat up, he did not remember it, for they would be next? Shaking his head to get rid of these thoughts, he went important issue. "Is she okay?" Minato looked around the now empty ballroom, "where is she?".

"Calm down, she woke up a little before you. Kushina-chan was only lead Kaien to his room. "Approaching she said quietly. "He was very drunk."

That explained things, Minato was beginning to feel a little uncomfortable with the thought of Kushina and Kaien, just do not. He left the horrible thought of Kushina and when Kaien Miyako said. "You better go home Minato, tomorrow is the test we have to be rested." She walked over and helped him up off the couch, looking at your face worryingly. "Are you okay Minato? It seems that this sick, pale. "

And indeed, Minato felt like I was sick, as was forgotten something very important.

The same feeling he had long ago.

"No, I'm fine." He gave a reassuring smile, Miyako looked at him in doubt, before returning the smile.

"I'll help you go to the entrance of the mansion."

{4}

"Kaien, you have to lose weight." Kushina was complaining, as he walked with him through hanging over her.

Kaien gave a merry laugh, "Oh, Kushina-hime, you're so pretty angry."

Kushina felt a twitch in his eye, a frown on his face would probably be permanent if she did not stop soon. This baka was just talking nonsense since she began to take back to your room.

Kaien turned his head to Kushina, bumping into her hair. "Kushina-chan, your hair is so cabe-" gap. He was increasingly stumbling over words. "So beautiful, I can cut a little and keep to myself?"

"WHAT?" The Kushina's face turned as red as his hair, "Kaien, do me a favor and SHUT UP! NOW. ".

Kaien's eyes widened even drunk feeling the imminent danger. Swallowing hard, he just nodded quickly.

When arrived at her room, she just threw in his bed, before taking his sandal, she was about to leave, but a hand grabbed her wrist.

"Kushina-chan, you know I'll be the next leader of the clan, is not it?"

Kushina frowned, why he was pulling this issue now? "Yup."

"And I have to have a wife before I become the leader."

"Are you?" Kushina did not know where this conversation was going. "And who will be?"

He gestured for her to come near, close to her ear he whispered the name.

Kushina's eyes widened. "She?"

{5}: ACADEMY SHINIGAMI.

"Shiba Kaien."

"Minna, wish me luck." That was the day, Minato, Kaien, Kushina and Miyako were indos to go to one of the divisions.

"Good luck Kaien-kun" Miyako smiled positively to it.

"Good luck Kaien." Minato said.

"Good luck Kaien-kun, you will achieve, ttebayo!" Kushina was simply more energy than the others, she gave him a thumbs up.

The three stood still, looking at where Kaien had entered, after about ten minutes at the most, Kaien came out, a smile on his face.

Minato stood up and gave a quick, manly hug Kaien, proud of his friend.

Miyako was smiling from ear to ear, she hugged fast in Kaien, whispering congratulations.

Kushina was practically glowing, she had a knowing look on his face when he looked at Kaien and Miyako, The elders chose Shiba Miyako, he had said that night, and today probably he did not remember most of what he had said she will. Getting close to him, she hugged him, whispering encouragingly "I want to be the wedding godmother, ttebayo."

Kaien could only stare wide-eyed at her.

"Miyako Shiba."

Casting a quick nervous glance at her friends, she entered the room shortly after, leaving much more relieved.

All gave their congratulations to her.

"Kushina Uzumaki" She came out nervously, after a while she came back an animated smile.

"Namikaze Minato" He felt a warm hand on his forearm, and a whisper "good luck Minato.".

Looking to the side, Kushina smiled warmly before removing his hand from her arm.

Swallowing hard, he entered the room.

Inside were two men, one with a briefcase in hand, and the other inactive.

Further back in the room had three men and a woman, all with shikakusho, shinigami.

"Namikaze-san, let's see how this in the teachings."

A man approached, he was tall and thin. "Zanjustu." And he jumped Minato, his zanpakuto in his hand, quickly taking his own he mantel with the shinigami for a few minutes before losing.

"Very well."

Another man approached, he was small, probably less than Kushina had a cold look on her face, unmoved. "Hakuda."

Keeping your Zanpakuto, Minato jumped back a second before a leg appears to kick it in the place where it was seconds ago. Minato tried to keep up, he really did, and even got his body reacted instinctively _"taijutsu"_, to the man who was with the briefcase in hand screaming to stop.

The woman went forward now, her small and thin, Minato reminded of an elf. "Hohou do not let me handle it." And she shunpo for him, Minato felt good in this area, was what he liked best, the speed was intoxicating. It looked like a cat and mouse race, he was managing all forms of escape from the woman, she was very quick. Continued so until he felt a hand on his shoulder, the woman behind him.

At this point, Minato was tired and breathless.

"You look tired," spoke the last man (boy?) Against the wall, he kind of reminded Minato someone with his messy black hair and black eyes even more, an orange sunglasses on her head. "Just do another kidou."

Focusing, Minato raised his hands. "Hadou number four, Byakurai" lightning came out of their hands in fast speed.

"Congratulations Namikaze-san, you passed. Tomorrow we will announce that division will be."

"H-hai."

And he left the room.

The black-haired man looked at where Minato had left a smile playing on his lips. "Graduating in a year huh, you always was a genius."

_Obito try not to get too late!_

_You can not follow the rules Obito?_

_Do not be so bad, Kakashi, Rin. I'm sure Obito helped the old lady, right Obito?_

"Minato-sensei."


End file.
